A Whole Word Between
by Angeleyes515
Summary: Baisically, a follow up to city of flowers, with one new character. Tom Dee, Lucien Mulholland's best friend, joins the stravaganti. This is my 1st fanfic, sry its long. please reveiw! it's my 1st time writing a fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Stravaganza: Any likeness of the books doesn't belong to me; it belongs to the brilliant Mary Hoffman.

Prologue:

The duchessa and the duke of Bellezza are in Giglia tending to some laws. The duchessa is planning to stay in Giglia for three more weeks, until the arrival of a special new addition.

Meanwhile, Georgia and Nick are both planning their weddings to separate people. Neither one knows that the other is unable to stop thinking of him.

Sky is in the United States with his father and Loretta. He is in an art university. Alice and him broke up and nobody has heard from her since.

Tom Dee, Lucien Mulholland's best friend, talks to Alice regularly, especially about Georgia.

Tom Dee sat in the hard, uncomfortable chair. He wasn't paying attention to the guest speaker. Instead, he was staring at the picture he had bought at the antique store. The picture reminded him of someone he had once known. She was gorgeous, and he had fallen for her. She was long gone now.

That night, Tom lay in bed; next to a woman he didn't know. His mind was racing. He reached out and grabbed the picture off of his bedside table. He couldn't stop thinking about the girl with the red and white streaks in her hair.

Chapter One: Two Worlds, One Apart

"The sunset is beautiful, especially this time of year. I don't remember it ever being like this in London. Of course, you weren't there, beside me, and you make it even lovelier," the duke of Bellezza said. His beautiful wife, the duchessa, watched as the memories of his past came flooding back to him suddenly. She knew it had been tough for him to leave London four years before that, but she was glad he was here.

"I'll never forget all those day we spent wondering Bellezza. Your father took me under his wing and taught me everything I know about stravagating. I am forever in debt to him because of how he saved my life and because he allowed us to get married. I don't know where I would be without him, Doctor Dethridge or, especially, you. I love you Arianna."

Arianna watched her husband walk back into the room that separated them. Her thoughts turned to her parents. At least they can finally live together happily, she thought. She knew the rules about separate bedroom and understood the reasons. She just didn't enjoy being so far from Luciano.

Georgia felt like she should have been somewhere else. Nick was somewhere in Greenwich by now. Last time they had seen each other was when she had returned the stuff he had given her. That was back when he had graduated. Georgia smiled at the thought of Nick. Oh, how she missed him. He had been her first true love where as Lucien Mulholland had always been the boy she admired from afar. Georgia had loved Nick since he had still been Falco di Chimici and had still lived in the palaces of Giglia. Georgia had never felt that way about anyone. She quickly pushed the thoughts aside as her fiancé walked back into the room.

In Greenwich, Nick was busily preparing for the most important night of his life. He had just asked his girlfriend of seven months to marry him. Suddenly, his thoughts turned to Georgia. He had been thinking about her a lot lately.

"Why aren't you as talkative as you usually are tonight? I feel like you aren't happy with me. If you aren't just tell me and I'll leave. I know you've been thinking about someone else. I just wish I knew whom," Nick's fiancée was telling him.

"Don't worry so much. For all I know, she's married with kids by now. Besides, Nick had no idea how far off he was.We have a week before we will be man and wife. Relax and let me take care of everything. It will be fine. You know about my past and you know how much it means to me. Just imagine how I feel. The first woman I loved is somewhere out there and she was my best friend. I can't just forget about her. She will always be a part of my heart. You have the rest, which is most of my heart, but she has a small part of it and always will. She saved me."

Nick walked back to the hotel where he was staying. His thoughts were now completely on Georgia. As he walked into the door, he searched for the ram. He tore up the hotel room in search of it. When he found it he grasped it tightly. As he lay in the bed, his mind drifted to Giglia and he thought about the plan. He fell into a deep sleep thinking of Georgia. He was sure that she hated him. He thought she probably never wanted to see him again. He thought he was such a jerk in her mind. Nick had no idea how far off he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A World Apart

Sky had successfully finished his first year of college. He felt relieved as he walked out of the Art Institute. His thoughts turned to Alice Greaves. Alice had been his girlfriend until he had came to the United States. Sky thought about Alice constantly. At least he knew his father now. Sky decided to stravagate that night.

Sky had tried in vain to contact Georgia or Nicholas. He felt very alone. There was no way for him to see his love, Alice, or his best friends. Sky thought about Alice constantly. Sky missed her so much but Alice was the one that decided not to see each other. Sky had fallen head over heels for Alice.

Back in Talia, Luciano was walking into Rodolfo's tower. As he walked into the small room, he noticed the distressed look on Dr. Dethridge's face. Luciano glanced at the hooded figure on Rodolfo's bed. The hooded person started to remove its hood. Luciano saw the familiar streaks of red and white hair.

" Georgia! What are you doing back? I thought you and Nick decided never to return."

" I heard about Arianna and you. Congratulations. I wish you all the joy."

Georgia explained about Nick and how they had fallen in love. Georgia told Luciano about how Nick had fallen asleep in her arms that first night back. She explained about her upcoming wedding and then there was the letter she had received. It was from Nicholas and it told her about his fiancé. Nick was in Greenwich planning his wedding. As Luciano was filled in on the events in London, Rodolfo messed with his mirrors. Soon, a familiar face came into view.

Luciano saw the face and immediately recognized him. "Fal…Nick! What are you doing here?"

Georgia ran out the door and Luciano quickly followed. He raced up to her side and said, " Where are you going? What do you expect? He has a fiancée. Georgia, you're supposed to be getting married."

" Luciano, I love him. He means more to me than anyone. He gave up his life to be near me. I…I need him. He means even more than you did." Georgia paused, regretting her words.

" You… you what? What does that mean? You used to like me, didn't you? Why in the world didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because you loved Arianna and I just wanted you to be happy. Besides, a small part of me has always loved Nick, even when he was Falco, the broken di Chimici prince."

Luciano decided to help Georgia as they raced down to the stables where Merla was. Georgia ran as fast as she could into the stable without looking and ended up running right into Nick's arms.

"You always end up here, don't you?" Nicholas laughed. Georgia hurriedly pushed herself up. Luciano started laughing.

"You two are so similar," Luciano said, regretting it as soon as he had said it. Georgia and Nick flashed each other looks. Suddenly the group heard a voice calling out their names.

" Nick, Georgia, Luciano! How are you all? Gosh I have really missed all of you!" The group turned around to see Sky standing on the top of the hill behind them. What they saw next shocked them. He had grown older in the two years. He seemed guarded. Georgia and Nick ran up to Sky, followed closely by Luciano. As the three started walking back towards Bellezza, Sky told them about the university.

Meanwhile, Rodolfo was watching the party walking. "I am glad Celestino, Giorgio and Nicholas are here. Luciano will need them if the cards were accurate."

"Aye, ye are right thar. Hee wol lest hem hir. Ich hope thei help

hym."

"I think they will. He trusts them. Luciano is strong and this maybe the one thing that tears him apart." Rodolfo knew that Dr. Dethridge cared for Luciano as if he was Luciano's father. When Rodolfo had done his reading, his cards had shown three important things. These things were a knight, a death of an heir and a new "player".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A World Away

The small group continued walking. Suddenly, Luciano stopped dead in his tracks. There at the bottom of the hill was a teenaged boy. Luciano recognized him immediately. A small part of Luciano knew something was wrong but he decided not to think about it. Here was Tom Dee, Luciano's old friend from London.

Luciano called out to Tom before he had realized how strange it was. Georgia, who had been talking to Nick, quickly turned and faced Tom.

What was Lucien doing in this strange dream? Tom hadn't thought about Lucien since his death and now here he was, standing there calling Tom's name. Then, Tom saw the figures next to Lucien. One was a man about Tom's height but more muscular. This was Nicholas, the boy who had always seemed to be in love with Georgia. The next figure was that of a woman with white and red hair. He felt his heart leap suddenly. Next to Georgia was the boy who hung out with Georgia and Nicholas a lot. What was his name again? Tom couldn't remember.

The group started toward Tom. As they got closer, Tom saw the shocked expression on Tom's face. Luciano stopped as the others approached Tom.

What was Lucien doing in this strange dream? Tom hadn't thought about Lucien since his death and now here he was, standing there calling Tom's name. Then, Tom saw the figures next to Lucien. One was a man about Tom's height but more muscular. This was Nicholas, the boy who had always seemed to be in love with Georgia. The next figure was that of a woman with white and red hair. He felt his heart leap suddenly. Next to Georgia was the boy who hung out with Georgia and Nicholas a lot. What was his name again? Tom couldn't remember.

The group started toward Tom. As they got closer, Tom saw the shocked expression on Tom's face. Luciano stopped as the others approached Tom. Tom felt as if he was dreaming. It all couldn't be true, could it?

As the group walked back to the embassy they explained as much as they could to Tom. Rodolfo and Dr. Dethridge embraced Sky and Nick. "Go to Arianna, Luciano. Since there isn't much time, she may want you to stay with her." Luciano started to leave but turned and told Tom that he would be back.

"Okay Lucien. I'll be fine." Tom saw the expressions on everyone's face. "What, did I say something wrong?"

Georgia stared at Tom, mouth gaping. Luciano started to laugh. "I think it's because no one has called me Lucien since Georgia first came. Their used to me going by Luciano, my Talian name." Luciano walked out and headed towards Arianna's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A World Of Hurt

After Luciano went back to see Arianna, Rodolfo pulled Nick aside. Georgia took Tom out of the room so that Nick and Rodolfo could talk. Presently, Georgia faced Tom. " So what's your talisman?" Georgia was curious.

"What do you mean 'talisman'? I'm dreaming right?" Tom hadn't believed what everyone had tried to tell him. He thought he must have been dreaming. Suddenly, Georgia reached out and pinched him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tom rubbed the spot Georgia had pinched.

"If you were dreaming you wouldn't have been able to feel that. Your talisman is the object that brought you here. Mine is a horse, Nick's is a ram, and Luciano's was a notebook. So what's yours?" Tom took the folded piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. Georgia looked at it, shocked. On the paper was the image of a beautiful young woman about the age of seventeen. She had red and white streaks in her hair. Georgia saw the look of anticipation in Tom's eyes.

"You've seen this picture before haven't you?" Tom questioned Georgia. She explained about Guidetta and how this was supposed to be her talisman. Georgia had just finished explaining this when Nick walked out. He looked pale, and somewhat alarmed. Nick looked at Tom and told him to go and talk to Rodolfo. Tom left the two alone.

Georgia watched as Nick sat down, his back to Georgia. "My brother has a child, a son. His name…his name is Falco di Chimici." Georgia saw the tears well up in Nick's eyes.

Georgia saw the tears well up in Nick's eyes. She listened to him and heard the voice that had so often calmed her.

Soon, it had started to get darker. "We should probably go soon. It's starting to get dark and you need to fly Merla back." The two started back up to the room where Tom, Sky, Rodolfo and Dr. Dethridge were. Tom sat on the bed, mystified. Luciano soon returned, with Arianna by his side. Arianna greeted Georgia. Georgia noticed, once again, that Arianna's violet eyes seemed to see through her.

"I hope we can be friends, Georgia. I know about how you used to feel about Luciano but I hope that won't come between us."

Arianna seemed to know that Georgia was thinking about Nicholas. Arianna gestured towards Nick. "He'll need you, now especially. Georgia, Nick is hurting even though he doesn't show it."

Arianna turned to Nick. "I think you two need to talk to each other. Don't throw away a wonderful, meaningful relationship for two people who don't mean that much to you. I know how you two feel about each other. You two mean a lot to each other. Don't let that love slip away. Luciano and I almost did twice, when Gaetano proposed and when Duke Niccolò proposed." When the words were spoken, Arianna looked towards Nick and saw the hurt in his eyes.

Luciano walked the four stravaganti out to the stables. Before she got on Merla's back, Nick grabbed Georgia by the hand and pulled her close. Suddenly, she felt his lip press against hers. The embrace brought back a flood of memories. Georgia was overcome by a feeling of …what was it she was feeling? She thought it was relief, or joy. Maybe it was a combination of the two.

Georgia climbed up on Merla's back and told Nick to meet her there the next night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A World of Trouble

Georgia woke up in her bed. Her head spun. What had she done? Suddenly, the phone rang. Georgia answered it. She was surprised to hear the familiar and sultry voice coming from the other end.

"Promise me I'll see you tonight. I have to see you. Georgia, You mean more to me than…" Nick suddenly stopped talking. Georgia could hear the yelling on the other line. She told Nick to call her later on but he told her that it was time for his fiancée to know the truth. The truth about where his heart truly was. Georgia told Nick she loved him more than anything but that he shouldn't hurt his fiancée. As she spoke, Georgia saw her door fly closed and her fiancé ran out. She told Nick and he said, "Gee, How is it that you and I always end up in a world of trouble? Every time we discuss our feelings for each other, something always goes wrong."

Nick laughed, until he saw the look on his fiancée's face. There were large tears rolling down her cheeks. Nick realized how harsh he had been. He told Georgia he would talk to her that night as his fiancée ran toward the door. Nick stopped her just in time. She struggled to avoid his grasp.

He explained to her that he had always loved Georgia and that, try as they did, they couldn't deny the sparks between them. He wished he could have found a way to explain the feelings to her but he knew she wouldn't be happy knowing that he loved someone else. The young woman told him she thought it was time for her to leave and that she hoped he would be happy. She then told him that she to had loved someone else. When he asked who it was, Nick's fiancée shocked him. She told him that she had fallen in love with a boy from their school, a boy by the name of Tom Dee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: A World of New Comings**

Sky woke up, after his first night back in London in two years, to the smell of fresh coffee. Tom stumbled into the kitchen; sleep still clouding his mind. A piece of paper sat on the counter. Sky recognized his mother's handwriting. He picked up the paper and read the note.

"**Sky,**

**I'll be back later this afternoon. Alice called and asked if you would meet her later around eleven-thirty. Also, Nicholas called and wanted to know if he could talk to you. He left his number and I put it on the telephone table. Paul Greaves wants to have dinner with us later on tonight but I am going to leave it up to you.**

**Love, **

**Mother"**

Sky found the number and dialed it. Nick answered and Sky could tell something was wrong immediately. Sky heard a woman's voice in the background. Nick was telling the woman that he needed to go, to go see Georgia. Sky asked what was wrong and Nick told him about the events that had taken place that morning. When he had finished, Sky told Nick that Alice and him were meeting later. Nick and Sky decided to get Georgia to meet them.

When eleven-thirty came, Nick and Sky were waiting at the small restaurant. Alice arrived before Georgia. Sky pulled Alice aside so that they could talk. Sky had found the box that he had planned to give Alice the night she broke up with him. He took it out of his pocket, feeling the velvet in his hands. His hands began to shake as he reached over and put the tiny box in Alice's hands. Alice opened the box and a look of shock flashed across her face. " I had planned to give you that the night I left but you called me and told me you had met someone. I want you to have it now. I know it probably doesn't mean that much to you, but it meant a lot to me. I gave up everything I held dear for you. I even stopped going to see Luciano, whom I had become close friends with. Yet, you threw all that away like it meant nothing. I love you, Alice. More than you will ever know."

Sky stood up and turned to go. He thought, "She's not even going to call out to me is she?" Suddenly, he heard her voice. She wanted him to stay, to work things out. Maybe she did love him.


	7. Chapter 7

**To those who wondered, Luciano is 20, Nicholas is twenty (when Nicholas transferred to London, two years passed in our world but none in theirs)**

**Chapter Seven: A World of Improvements**

That night, Georgia was the first to stravagate. She met Nick at the Bellezzan Embassy. Next, Sky arrived. "So where did you two disappear to today?" Sky watched as a bright red came across Georgia's face. Nick started to laugh and Georgia realized how silly she looked. Suddenly, Rodolfo came out. He told the young stravaganti that Arianna was having her baby so Luciano wouldn't be able to see them. Tom suddenly appeared. Rodolfo returned to stand by his daughter's side. Sylvia was standing in the small room, next to her son-in-law.

"I am going to go see Brother Sulien and Brother Sandro." Sky and Tom walked over to the Saint-Mary-Through-The-Vines. Georgia asked Nick what he wanted to do. "I want to go see Gaetano but I know I can't."

------

Georgia walked into the di Chimici palace, followed by the young novice. No one could see the novice's face. Gaetano had just come out of the nursery when Georgia walked up to him. Gaetano ushered Georgia and her companion into the sitting room. When the door was completely closed, the novice took off his hood.

"Nick! What are you doing here? You know how dangerous it is!" Gaetano's voice was barely a whisper. He embraced his brother and they sat down. Nick told Gaetano about that day at lunch. Georgia showed Gaetano her ring, a beautiful heart shaped pink diamond on a platinum gold band. Gaetano saw the looks Georgia gave his brother. A small part of Gaetano had always known that Nick had fallen in love with Georgia but he had thought that Georgia had fallen in love with Luciano.

Gaetano pulled Georgia into the hall. They discussed her feelings for Nick. Georgia explained what happened between them the night Nick had fallen asleep in her arms. "That was the first time I truly felt love. He was so upset. I kept trying to get him to listen but he kept saying he was going to come back, to stay. I knew I couldn't let that happen. I knew he would die if he did. So I told him that if he stayed I would give up stravagating. Sky even said he would. But somehow, here we all are, when we needed each other the most."

Gaetano, looked long and hard, into Georgia's eyes. He could see her love for his brother. When they walked back into the room, Nick took Georgia into his arms. "Well, I think it's about time for us to go check on Arianna."

Nick brushed Georgia's hair away from her cheek and whispered something into her ear. Georgia stood up and hugged Gaetano. Gaetano told the two companions to wait for a while. He walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight: A World Of Changes_**

Sky and Tom walked into the _Saint-Mary-Through-The –Vines_. Brother Sandro walked up to greet them. Sky almost didn't recognize him as being the orphaned boy who he had roamed the streets with. Sandro had gotten almost as tall as Sky. Brother Sulien walked up after Sandro. Sulien embraced Sky. Tom stood, wondering who these men were. Sky finally introduced Tom to Sandro and Sulien.

"I have heard about you from Rodolfo. He seems to think rather highly of you." Sulien and Tom went to talk in Sulien's quarters. Sandro and Sky made their way through the maze. When they got to the center, they sat down to talk.

"Luciano has came to see me every chance he gets. After you left, Carlo tried to have Luciano arrested. Then, The Eel came forward and said that it was his fault Niccolò died. When The Eel worked for Rinaldo di Chimici, Rinaldo sent him to kill Sylvia but instead he killed her body-double, Guilianna. Guilianna was Enrico's fiancée. Carlo had no choice but to let Luciano go." Sandro and Sky stood as Sulien approached. Sulien sat next to Sky and asked him about his family. When Sky told Sulien about his mother and father and Loretta, Sulien asked about Alice.

Sky told Sulien about the day before and how, when he hadn't expected it, she called him back. She had told him that she hadn't wanted to break up with him but that she thought it would be better. She had tears in her eyes as she told him of how she had waited for him to return or at least to write her. Sky put his arm around her. When they went to look for Georgia and Nick, they had disappeared and were nowhere to be seen. Alice asked Sky to go to dinner with her and Sky told her about the dinner with his mother and her father. She said she knew and that was what she had been asking him to go to.

Dinner that night seemed to fly by. Sky spent the entire night watching Alice and, out of the corner of his eye, she kept looking at him. Sky felt his heart soar when he saw the way she looked at him. Soon, Paul noticed the way his daughter was glancing at Sky and asked Rosalind to dance. He figured they should leave them alone. Sky had asked Alice to marry him. She immediately said yes, of course.

Meanwhile, Georgia and Nick were waiting in the sitting room. A maid walked in and immediately recognized Nick. As she screamed, three guards followed closely by Gaetano rushed into the room. One of the guards seized Nick by the wrist and took him to the dungeon. Georgia realized that Nick didn't have his talisman. Gaetano reassured her that he would take it to Nick. Georgia told Gaetano she wanted to stay with him nut Gaetano told her to leave. Georgia started to argue but Gaetano put up his hand to silence her. Georgia flew Merla back to Remora and soon stravagated home. Cesar could see that something was wrong but Georgia wouldn't tell him what.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: A Strange Type

As Georgia stravagated back, Luciano was sitting next to Arianna. She was steadily becoming weaker. Sylvia brought the baby boy in and set him in Luciano's arms. Luciano sat holding the baby. Arianna awoke and reached out for his hand.

"Luciano I need you to know something. I love you more than anything, I always have. I don't want you to forget that. Georgia is a good friend and if the need arises, I know she'll take good care of you and Anthony." Luciano squeezed her hand as he found himself without words. Soon, he thought, Rodolfo will be back and she'll be all right. Luciano fought to hold back the tears.

Georgia awoke in Nick's arms. She was afraid to move. She lay there listening to his breathing, calm and slow. Slowly, his eyes began to open. Georgia exhaled, not even aware she had been holding her breath. Georgia hugged Nick tighter.

"I thought you were gone! I don't know what I would do without you." Georgia stood up and walked into the little kitchen of Nick's apartment. When she returned, she was carrying two glasses filled with orange juice. She put her's on the bedside table and handed the other to Nick.

"So, Mr. Duke, what adventure do you have planned for today? A little mischief and mayhem?" Nick laughed as she said this. "I don't know about mischief and mayhem, but I thought we should go to your parent's house. Then, we should go see the Mulhollands. After that, we can go to see Sky and Alice. I'm curious to see what happened last night."

Georgia suddenly felt overwhelmed. She scooted closer to Nick, as he put his arm around her. She sighed heavily as she thought about the upcoming events. Suddenly, the phone interrupted her thoughts. Nick reached over and picked up the phone on his bedside table. Sky's voice was clear and focused to Nick.

"Nick, Arianna is sick. Luciano hasn't moved from her bedside. Tonight we all have to meet at the embassy to make sure she's all right. Oh, by the way, I have some wonderful news to tell you. Can we meet you for lunch?"

"Sure. Actually, Georgia and I have something to tell you and Alice. When do you want to meet?" Nick was planning lunch while Georgia got a quick shower. When she was finished, she came out of the bathroom with a towel on her head. Nick told her about Arianna and about the plans for lunch.

Luciano stood as his father-in –law entered the room. Dr. Dethridge was carrying a small bottle. Sylvia lifted Arianna's weak head as Rodolfo poured the vial into her mouth. Arianna soon fell into a deep, peaceful sleep. Sylvia told Luciano to go sleep and, although reluctant at first, he agreed. Luciano had dark circles under his eyes and he looked at least five years older than he actually was.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The End is Just The Beginning

Georgia and Nick sat at the small table waiting for Sky and Alice. When they finally arrived, Georgia noticed that Alice was holding Sky's hand. As they sat down, Alice showed Georgia the ring. Georgia showed Alice the ring that Nick had bought that afternoon.

"Wow! Talk about 'great minds think alike'! So when are you planning to tie the knot?" Sky was ecstatic about the whole thing. He told Nick that they should have a double wedding. Nick and Georgia agreed and Alice and Georgia went off to plan. Nick asked Sky about Luciano and Arianna. Arianna's health was failing. No one could figure out why. When Sky and Tom had stravagated back, Rodolfo had just gotten a tonic from the Saint-Mary-Through-The-Vines.

Alice and Georgia walked back to the table. Georgia looked frightened. Alice was as pale as a sheet. When asked what was wrong, all Georgia could do was blurt out the word "Arianna". Then, all of a sudden, Nick saw what was wrong. Arianna stood a few feet away, devoid of a shadow. Nick and Sky rushed over and helped Arianna into the shade. Arianna was weak and disoriented. The two men helped her sit down and asked her how she had gotten there. When Arianna told her story, everyone was shocked.

---------

Arianna had slipped into a coma. Luciano was absolutely devastated. Sylvia watched as her daughter's body slipped away. Luciano was like a ghost, walking through the halls. Luciano had gone to bed that night holding the little rose. When Arianna had recovered, her father told her that Luciano was gone. Arianna had decided to follow him. When she had gotten to London, Arianna had tried to find Sky. Sky's mother had told her to go to the restaurant. Arianna had recovered from her shock enough to tell the group what had happened.

"As I was walking here, I saw Luciano. He had a shadow!" Arianna's words became a sob. Sky looked at Nick and knew what Arianna's words had meant. Luciano's body in Talia had died. Nick and Sky decided to look for Luciano.

It wasn't long before they found him. He was at the school. Luciano saw the two men and started to leave. Sky caught Luciano by the collar and made him stay. Luciano told Sky all about the events of that night.

The baby had been born too soon and Arianna wasn't strong enough for it. Luciano was unable to go on without her. H figured he could start over in London. Sky felt sad for Luciano. When he told Luciano that Arianna was in London, Luciano was confused.

Arianna and Georgia walked up to the men. Arianna and Luciano embraced. Luciano was suddenly depressed. He couldn't go back to Talia. Talia was his home now yet he had lost that.

Rodolfo suddenly appeared. In his hand was a tiny vial. "You can get back. Just use this as your talisman."

Luciano felt a twinge of hope. He could get back to Talia! All he had to do was use this new tailsman and he could get back to his life with Arianna. He glanced over at the beautiful girl next to him. Her smile warmed his soul. He felt whole again. His thoughts turned to the baby. He was a father now, and he had a lot of responsibility.

Prologue:

Arianna watched the baby crawl across the floor. Her husband walked into the room. "Are you ready to go? We have to be there by five o'clock for the weddings."

Arianna stood and grabbed the small book as Luciano grabbed the vial. Within minutes they were in London. They stood for the weddings of their two best friends. Arianna was a bride's maid while Luciano was both Sky and Nick's best man. The couples were so happy that Luciano couldn't help but think back to their wedding. Arianna smiled at him. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Now she was the mother of his child. He thought back to when he had almost lost all of that. Joy filled his heart. Never take any day for granted, he thought again. After all, it could all disappear before your eyes. He never thought he could love someone so deeply that he was willing to give up his life for her. Luciano changed drastically when he met Arianna. He learned how to love someone with all his heart and he never wanted to lose her. He wanted to spend everyday with her.


End file.
